Shadows From My Past
by journey maker
Summary: Forced into a life of prostitution to pay off his father's debt, Joey is taken away from home. Will he ever find his way back? rated for violence,language and some rape scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Joey was laying on the bed trying to sleep, and all of a sudden he sat up and his heart was pounding like it would jump right out of his chest. When he was asleep, visions of people came to him and he didn't know who they were but something told him that he knew who they were. They were trying to talk to him but he couldn't understand what they were saying. He has had the same dream for the last two years and he always would end up crying because he wanted to remember but couldn't. You see Joey has been missing for the past eight years and no one could find out where he went or why.

All of a sudden the big door opened and in walk the man who always told Joey that it was time to go perform and earn the boss some money. You see, Joey was forced into a life of male prostitution because his drunken father had made a deal with the man that many called "Diablo" meaning "Devil." This man had given Joey's father a large sum of money for booze and drugs and when he couldn't pay him back he was killed and Joey was taken away to work off his fathers debt, which was probably paid off a few years ago but Joey was one of the best male prostitutes around.

All of his friends have been searching for him including Seto Kaiba, he and Joey were having feeling for each other right before he ended up missing. Seto had used every means trying to find Joey and still no one knew where he was. If they had known that even if they found him he probably wouldn't even know them because of the drugs he takes to make him forget what horrible things he is forced to do.

One man who used Joey more then the others was a man Joey called "Mr. Norman." Though that wasn't his real name, he had to protect himself from others finding out that he was gay and was paying prostitutes to do sexual things for him. He was the only one that wasn't physically mean to Joey. Some of the men would beat him till he was nearly dead just to get their rocks off, and when that would happen Joey had to be hospitalized for several weeks. During those times, Joey prayed for death because he didn't want to go on anymore. What was he to do? And who were those people that came to him in his dreams? Did they have anything to do with his past, and what was his past? God, why couldn't he just go to sleep and never wake up?

Back in Domino, it was getting harder and harder for his friends to believe that he could still be alive. Seto didn't want to give up hope and if it weren't for his younger brother Mokuba he might have long ago. Mokuba told his brother "when you love someone then deep inside you'd know if that person was dead or not. Do you feel that Joey is dead or not?" Seto smiled at him and he said "I know deep inside that somewhere Joey is still alive but in need of our help and I will not give up till I find him and bring him home."

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

This is how Joey's nightmare began.:

Joey lived with his father who was trying to cope with his wife, Joey's mom from leaving him and taking his little girl with her. They had been having trouble with their marriage since Greg Wheeler thought that his wife was cheating on him, which was untrue. So Mary did the only thing she could do, she left taking only Serenity with her. She couldn't deal with two kids right now, but she was going to come back for Joey later. Which never happened.

Joey and his friends went to Domino High and he had just entered his Junior year and was looking forward to gradating and getting the hell out of that house and moving in with Seto Kaiba. They have been together since the last of their sophomore year. Well things started getting more and more tense at his house since his father had started drinking and bringing home women. Some of the women even tried to hit on Joey and he'd leave and stay with Kaiba till he knew they were gone. Then came the most trying time in his young life, Joey's father started taking drugs to deal with his most recent problem. He was having trouble with being able to have sex and the women he brought home and they would make comments about it and he'd send them away and start beating on Joey.

One day there was some strange looking car outside his house and when he went inside there were three men and two of them were beating his father and he was begging them to give him more time to pay off his debt to the one man sitting there watching all of this. The man turned to look at Joey as he came inside and then he told the others to stop hitting Greg and he said "you either get the money you owe me tomorrow in full or I will find another way of taking care of the debt that you owe." Then they left and Joey's dad laid there on the floor crying like a baby. He then passed out and Joey got some things together and called Seto who came and got him.

About two weeks later when he had gotten home from school, he found his father beaten to death and there stood the same three men and two of them grabbed him and the third one said "you will do nicely, you will make money to pay off that bastards debt to me." Then he signaled for them to take Joey out to the car, but Joey started fighting and one of the men slugged him hard and knocked him out. Then they carried his body out to the car and when they left they set fire to his house and burnt it to the ground with his father's dead body inside.

That is when his whole world stopped revolving and it came to a screeching halt and his nightmare began. Joey was taken to some building and locked in a room, while he was in that room he was told that he would have to perform sexually for a man and if he did good he wouldn't be beaten, but if he failed to make this man happy then he would wish he were dead.

Joey was taken to another room where he was told to take off his clothes and ordered to put on some kind of thong and for him to sit and wait for his orders. Joey was so damn scared he put on that thong and he wanted to die. Hell he had never touched anyone sexually and didn't know what to do. He prayed that one of his friends would come and take him home, but that was never to happen. He was made to pleasure a man and when he wouldn't he was beaten till he did what he was told to do. God, it was so horrible to have to take a man's member into his mouth and let them man shoot his essence into his mouth and then he had to swallow it or get beat again. That was only the beginning of what was expected of him.

Joey was made to allow a man to insert his member into his anus and when he fought, he was struck over and over with a buggy whip till he complied. God, the pain of having some man grunt and grind his member in and out of his anus was almost to much for him to take, but he didn't want to be hit anymore so he laid there and allowed the man to get his rocks off. When it was over, Joey took a bath and tried to wash away the feeling of being raped and it never did go away. So now it was time for him to be initiated into the world of male prostitution. He had to perform sexual acts with other young men and then to go out and have men pay for those services. Why did everyone abandoned me? Joey thought to himself. Finally after two months he forgot about his friends and then he started taking the drugs to forget the horrible acts he had to do and finally he actually forgot who Joey Wheeler really was.

Joey Wheeler died that day, never to be spoken to again..

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Mokuba never let any of Joey's friends give up on finding him. As Mokuba would tell them "would Joey stop looking for one of you if any of you were missing?" So they still held onto the hope of Joey being found. At least someone had hope. Joey lost all of his when he found out that no one gave a rats ass what happened to any of the young men being made to perform. They all had given up hope and at times they even tried to kill themselves only to be stopped and hospitalized for awhile.

So from that day forth Joey Wheeler died and the young man that they called Jose was born. This young man was one of the best that Diablo had and he was making damn sure that he did what he was told and if not then he was beaten till he understood exactly what was expected of him.

One of the men that paid for Jose's services was none other then Bandit Keith and when he saw who came into the room he nearly laughed out loud. God, the things he made Jose do and what he did to him, well when he was done Jose was a bloody mess. Keith had used some of the so called toys on Jose and his anus was bleeding and at one time Jose's heart nearly stopped, that's when then men stepped in and stopped what Keith was doing and they proceeded to beat the hell out of Keith to teach him that no one tried to kill one of the young men in the care of Diablo.

Keith laughed when they threw him out of the place and as he got off the ground he yelled "you better tell your boss that they are still looking for that one and if he doesn't want to have them find out what had happened to him then I'd get him the hell out of Domino fast." Diablo had heard what that know-it-all was shouting and he ordered one of his men to go out and kill him before he blabbed where Joey was.

The condition of Keith's body made even the most seasoned Officers sick to their stomach. Let's just say that parts of his body were cut off and shoved down his throat as if trying to silence him.

Diablo then told him men that he was leaving Domino and that they were going to America. He had people there that would pay top dollar for what his prostitutes would do. So they closed up the building and got onto a private plane and went to America. There Diablo set up his business in a very swanky part of New York, and contacted his people and told them that he was back and in business. So now Joey wasn't in Domino anymore, would they ever find him or not?

Seto's men found the building that was being used for the prostitute ring but they didn't find anything to tell where the ring had moved to. There were at a dead end again, but Seto wasn't going to stop till he brought Joey home. In New York Jose and the other young men were told that they had to double what they were making before because these men were of the elite of the city. So each young man was expected to bring in around three hundred a night and if not then they were severely beaten and then treated to show them that the boss meant business.

One day while Solomon was visiting an old friend who had come to see him, he learned that his friend was a sick piece of shit. George told Solomon that he had paid for services from a young men and that it was so much better then the women he use to pay. Solomon couldn't believe what he was hearing and he told his friend "you can't stay here, you have to leave now." Solomon was afraid for his grandson's life, because it George paid for that then what's to say that he wouldn't offer Yugi money for that too. Solomon nearly threw up thinking of what George said that he paid those young men to do. What the hell was this world coming to where anyone could buy another human being and do those terrible things to. Then Solomon had a horrible thought, what if Joey was some how involved in something like that? What if he was forced to do those things? He had to call Seto and talk to him as soon as possible.

Solomon called and asked "if Seto could come over to the Shop, he had something to talk to him about and it might have something to do with Joey." When Seto got there he asked Solomon "what's this all about?"

Solomon told him about his friend and what he said about paying for young men's services" and Seto stood up and asked him where is your friend now?"

Solomon told him and Seto thanked him and left to go have a little talk to this man. George was more then happy to talk to Seto after he was told if he didn't what Seto would do to him! George told Seto "there is a new Escort service that opened up in New York and they only cater to the elite and they only have young men who will do anything for a price." Seto showed him a picture of Joey and when he asked "have you seen this young man?" George said "no, but that doesn't mean that he isn't there. You know that young man is really good looking." That was the wrong thing to say and Seto beat the living hell out of George and called Roland to come and "get this piece of shit out of Domino now!"

Seto contacted the New York Police Department and talked to a Detective Dobson and "told him about his friend being missing and if he thought that he might be involved in a male prostitute ring that just opened up there?" The Detective told Seto that he'd do some investigating and get back to him if he found out anything and then he asked if Seto had a photo of Joseph Wheeler and if so could he fax it to him? He gave Seto the number and then he said good-bye. Seto sat there and then he started crying, because he was so afraid that Joey the one that he really loved would never be coming home again. What would he say to the others? Should he tell them the truth, or lie? He decided to tell them the truth and ask them to say a prayer that Joey would be found and that he would come home to them.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

One thing that was done so that no one would recognize any of the young men that Diablo had working for him was that their hair color and style was changed and they had to wear different color contact lens and for Joey, he was taken to a place and a darker tan was sprayed onto his entire body so that he would actually look like he would look like a Mexican. When Detective Dobson had put out onto the street that he was looking for a new escort service that used young men, he got several leads and he was checking out everyone.

Back in Domino:

Seto called all of Joey's friends and even sent wires to Tea and Mai telling them about what he thought happened to Joey and asked them to come home. It took several days for Mai and Tea go get there, but when everyone was there, they met at the Game Shop and Seto informed them what he thought had happened. To say the least everyone was so upset and then Solomon asked "could we please join hands and say a prayer that God watch over our Joseph and make sure that he is alright and ask that he please bring him home to us."

They all stood and held hands and Solomon began:

Dear Heavenly Father, we ask that you watch out for Joseph Wheeler and keep him safe. He was taken from us and we fear that he is being used for terrible things. He is our friend, and we need him home with us. Please keep him in your loving care and shower him with your strength and let him know that we are all here and want him home…

AMEN….

When Solomon was through everyone was sobbing because they all wanted Joey home where he belonged. All they could do now was to wait to hear from the Detective in New York and keep on praying for Joey's safe return.

That evening in New York while Joey was asleep, he started having those dreams again. In his dream he saw shadows and they seemed to be calling his name. This time in his dream he started remembering who they were and as he slept tears fell on his pillow. He awoke with a start and as he sat there in the dark he whispered one name "Seto." Could they still believe that he was alive and that they had never stopped looking for him? Could it really be true? He laid back down and closed his eyes and he said the only prayer that he ever knew it was one that his grandma had taught him and he recited it in the dark.

The Lord is my shepherd I shall not want

He maketh me lay down in green pastures, he leadth me beside the still waters

He restoreth my soul; he leadeth me in the path of righteousness for his name sake

Yes, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil; for thou art with me, thy rod and thy staff comfort me

Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointed with oil, my cup runneth over

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever.

Back in Domino:

It was like some kind of miracle, but when Joey was saying this prayer, all of a sudden they all fell to their knees and started reciting the same prayer. Everyone had tears running down their faces and the said the prayer and then Seto said "Joey, he's alive, can't you feel him?" Everyone started hugging each other and they were saying "we feel him too, he's alive!"

That evening everyone stayed at The Game Shop and talked about Joey and they laughed and cried as they talked about things that he did or said. Mokie then stood up and he said "we are going to bring him home, and don't anyone of you forget it!" Seto hugged his brother and said "thank you for making he believe that he was alive. When I wanted to give up it was Mokuba who made me remember that if it were me, he'd never give up." Seto then closed his eyes and he said "Joey we will bring you home, that I promise."

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Detective Dobson called Seto and told him "that he was getting more information on this escort service, but so far the photos that they have, no one matches the photo that he gave him." Seto then asked "could you please send copies of the photo's of each of the young men?"

When Seto received the photo's the Detective was right, none of the young men looked like Joey at all. Then when Mokie looked at them he said "Seto what if they dyed Joey's hair and hey, isn't that Joey? Mokie pointed to one of the photo's and when Seto picked up the magnifying glass and took a better look, he saw the scar on his left side of his face, that was there because he and Seto were playing around and Joey had smacked his head on a table and he had to have stitches. Seto picked up the phone and called Detective Dobson and told him that Joey was one of the young men.

The Detective then said "well if it is then we are going to have a really hard time proving it. Diablo is one of the most ruthless of businessmen that I've ever known. No one has ever charged him with anything and gotten away with it, they usually end up dead and there isn't anyone who is willing to testify against him, so he always gets off." Seto listened to what the man was saying and his fear of not being able to find Joey was growing and he didn't know what he was going to do.

Detective Dobson then said "If there was anyway to get someone to get inside the business and can prove that Joseph Wheeler is one of the young men then we can try to protect that person till it can go to trial, do you know of anyone who would be willing to do that?" What they didn't know was Mokie was listening in on the other line and he yelled "I do!" Seto said "what the hell are you doing listening to my conversation for?"

"Seto listen I know the right person, well it's really two people who would be right for the job." Mokie said.

Detective Dobson the asked "and who is that?" Mokie then said "Bakura and Marik, and I know if I ask them they'll do it." Seto closed his eyes and said a silent prayer that his brother was right because they were Joey's last chance to get freed from that bastard and maybe they would even be able to destroy Diablo too. Seto the said "alright little brother go talk to them and I hope that they agree because this is the last thing we can do and if we fail then Joey is just as well dead if they won't do it." Mokie then swallowed the tears in his voice as he told his brother "I'll call and ask to talk to them, and they will help I just know that they will." The Detective said "call me and let me know what they say and then we can start making plans on how to get them inside."

Mokuba called Yami and asked for his help, "I need you to see if Bakura and Marik will talk to me. I have to ask their help in trying to find out if the young man in New York is Joey or not." Yami said "meet us at the Park in one hour."

Mokie then ran to tell Seto and they both went to the Park and waited for the Yami's to get there. "What the hell is this all about?" Bakura demanded to know. Mokuba had tears in his eyes and Bakura regretted being such a idiot and he then said "listen I'm sorry, that's just who I am, now please tell us what this is all about."

Seto then explained what they needed their help with, both Bakura and Marik and even Yami said "we'll do whatever we can to get him back." Marik then walked over to Mokuba and he said "I've been a bastard in the past, but Joey is our friend too and we will make damn sure that who ever has him will pay with their lives." Yami then asked who is the man who runs this business?" When Seto said "someone by the name of Diablo" and Bakura's eyes started turning red and it took all Yami and Marik could do to bring him out of his irate state.

Seto grabbed Mokie and pulled him away from Bakura and then he shouted "what the hell is the matter with him?" Marik then said "that bastard is one of the worse monsters that was ever born. He is like the spawn of the devil and no one and I repeat no one has ever stopped him from what ever he was doing. It will take more then us to stop him, we have to contact Shadi and Odeon and maybe just maybe with all our powers we can defeat Diablo. We have to go talk to the others and see what we can come up with. I'll have Ishizu call you and let you know what is happening, we have to get Bakura somewhere so that he can cool off." They left Seto and Mokie standing there not believing what they had just seen. Then they went home to wait.

Back In New York:

Jose (Joey) was being forced to do other sexual acts that no one should have to do, but when the client paid the kind of money they were paying, well he had to do it or get beaten. God, wouldn't it ever stop? Jose thought to himself as he was forced to service and woman while the husband screwed him and it was so degrading that all Jose could do was to shut it out of his mind and do what they told him to do. When it was over, the man started kicking and screaming at Jose for touching his wife, who was so drugged out of her mind that she didn't know what the hell was going on. Then the door was kicked open and there stood two of Diablo's men came in and the man was knocked out and they got Jose out of there and took him to the hospital to get medical care. He had three broken ribs, his left arm was fractured, and his right eye had almost been kicked out of the socket.

Diablo was told of all of this, it didn't bother him at all because the man paid six thousand dollars for Jose's service and now with him laid up it would be up to the other young men to make up what was being lost. That meant that each one would have to bring in over four hundred dollars each a night, and because of the fear they had for their boss each of them did what they were told, no matter what they had to do to get the money.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Ishizu called Seto and asked him "to please come to their home and leave Mokuba at Yugi's." When Seto got there he asked "have you decided to help us?"

Shadi then said "yes, but if we don't all work together then Joey could be lost forever. That monster uses people by getting them hooked on drugs and then he takes them away so that they will do what he wants. He makes young men and boys do despicable thing that no one else would do in order for him to make money and he charges outrageous prices, but then there are men who will pay just to have a young man perform acts that no one else would do. Seto how much money would you be willing to put up to get Joey back?"

Seto stared at him and then Bakura stepped in and said "either Marik or Yami has to pretend to be a very wealthy businessmen looking for a thrill and is willing to pay anything to get it. I can't be involved in that part of the plan, because Diablo knows who I am. If our plan works and we can get Joey out of there then that is where Shadi, Odeon and I come in. Together we are going to destroy that bastard this time and he will never step foot back on earth again, that I promise you."

Seto then said "will five million dollars be enough?"

Yami closed his eyes and a tear came rolling down and Marik wiped it away and then he whispered "that will be enough and I swear that Joey will come home, but I can't say that he will be the same ever again. This time there isn't any Shadow Magic that can help here because his mind has been so screwed up with the drugs that all we can do is let his own mind try to heal itself. If you agree with this then we will need a way to get to New York and then we can go from there ourselves."

Seto then said "I will have the cash tomorrow, then I will have my pilot fly all of you to New York and I will pray that all goes as planned and I will be waiting to hear from you." Ishizu then went over and sat down next to Seto and he just fell apart and she rocked him in her arms and she sang to him in Egyptian. All the others held hands and chanted a healing prayer for both Joey and Seto and prayed that it would work.

Seto called Detective Dobson and told him that some of their friends had a plan how to rescue Joey. When Seto explained what they were going to do, the Detective told Seto "they had better know that if Diablo finds out what they are trying to do he will execute them in a blink of an eye. Then he told Seto to have his friends contact a man called Sherman at the Hotel Chateau, he is the Manager there and he will give them a key to one of the rooms and the number where to contact Diablo for him to deliver two boys to the room. When they do that, they are one their own, and I pray to God that they know what the hell their doing."

The next day Seto had the driver take them to the Airport and when they got there he gave Yami a sealed case with the five million dollars enclosed and the name of the contact they are to talk to and what hotel they are to go to. As the private jet was ready to debark, he gave each of them a hug and said "my Ra keep you in his arms and protect each and everyone of you and bring the most horrific death to Diablo and the rest of his people and bring Joey home to us." They said good-bye to Seto and boarded the jet and was off to New York.

They talked about what they were going to do when they got there and if that bastard delivers Joey what they were going to do to ensure his safety and keep him in that room while the others go after Diablo. When they arrived at the hotel and contacted Sherman and he gave them the keys to the room and the phone number he then said "may God bless each and everyone of you. They all went to the room and decided that Ishizu would stay with the young men while Bakura contacted Diablo and then the games would begin.

After going inside the room, they found out that there was two different bedrooms and that would make their job much easier, and then Yami contacted Diablo and "told him that he and his associate needed to companionship of two young men and it didn't matter what the cost was they would pay anything." Diablo was almost drooling as he heard what Yami last said and he quoted a price and Yami said "do we give the money to the young men or will someone else be getting it before they arrive?" Diablo then said "you give it to the young men who after you are done with them, they will bring it back to me." Then the line went dead. Yami said to himself go to hell you piece of shit.

There was a knock on the door and when Yami opened it there stood two young men and one was Joey. The young men walked in and the one who was Joey said "before we start, there's the little thing about the money." Yami handed him and envelope and after Joey counted it and he put it in his back pocket, he said "how do you two want to do this? A twosome or a foursome? It doesn't matter to either of us, hell we'll do it any way you two want."

Shadi had been listening through Marik's mind link and informed the other two to get ready and then the bedroom door burst open and when Shadi, Odeon and Ishizu came into the room, Joey and the other boy tried to get out of the room, only to be stopped by Marik and Yami. Then Ishizu started chanting a binding spell and Odeon and Shadi joined her to make it strong enough to make each young man fall into a trance and then Yami and Marik picked them up and carried them into the bedroom and Shadi contacted Bakura and told him "we have Joey, start the next part of the plan and we will get there as soon as we can."

When they had the two young men laid on the bed, Ishizu said "I'll stay here, you all go help Bakura destroy that worthless piece of horse shit and make them suffer like no other has suffered before." Then Shadi, Odeon, Yami and Marik went to meet with Bakura and then they would deal with Diablo and his henchmen.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

When they got to where Bakura was, Yami handed him the cell phone that Seto gave him and the number where he could reach Diablo. When Bakura dialed the number his face became diabolical looking and then he said "well guess who? It's your old friend from your past, that's right it's me and I want you to come out and we can play some games. Wouldn't you like that?"

Bakura held the phone away from his ear as Diablo was screaming profanities at him, and then Bakura said "let's finish this once and for all. Tell me where you want to meet and I'll be there." Bakura turned off the phone and said "are you all sure that you want to get involved in this mess? It is going to get really ugly and hell one or more of us might die."

Marik walked over to his old friend and he said "hell we've been through worse and walked away and this isn't any different so let's stop yapping and take care of this no good bastard." Shadi the said "we have to get it done and soon if we're going to save not only Joey but the other young men that Diablo forced into all of this. They need to get medical care and soon!"

So they went to where Diablo had told Bakura to come to and when Diablo saw that Bakura had some powerful men with him, he tried to run and that's when Shadi sent all of them to the Shadow Realm to continue the battle. Yami had enough of this and he started chanting and soon the others joined him and the Shadow Monsters started coming out and they began to attack Diablo and his men and when it was through, there wasn't enough of them to even say that they were once human. Shadi then thanked the Shadows for helping them and then they were back in the real world. They hurried back to where Ishizu was and then Yami called Seto and told him "it's over and we have Joey, but he's in really bad shape as is the other young men."

Seto then told Yami "call Detective Dobson and find out it there isn't some kind of shelter that they could take the others to where they would get the Medical and Psychological Help the might need. Also give him the money that you have and give it to the shelter for the treatment those young men and anyone else might need."

Yami called the Detective and related Seto's message to him and Dobson told Yami "we have two shelters but they are both in need of financial need in order to help those young men." Then Yami told the Detective that Seto has arranged for the shelters to divide five million dollars for whatever they might need." Dobson couldn't believe what he was hearing and as he wiped away a tear he said "thank Seto from all of us here and tell him that I will personally make sure at every one of the young men who suffered because of Diablo will get help. Then he asked about Joey."

Yami told him that Seto has arranged for us to fly Joey home to Domino where he will get the best care." Dobson asked "is he alright to travel?"

As Yami told him "Joey is alright now and we will get him home as soon as we can." What he didn't tell the Detective that with Joey being under that binding chant he wouldn't notice if he was in a plane flying or anything else. The Detective then said "well good luck and please have Seto let us know how Joey is doing and I will let him know about the progress of each of the young men." Yami told him thank you and hung up and called Seto.

"We're ready to come home." Yami told Seto.

Seto then said "get to the Airport and the Jet is on standby and please be as careful with Joey as you can, and have the pilot radio when you're over the Airport here and I will have an Ambulance and doctors waiting to take Joey to Kaiba Corp. Hospital, and Yami please thank everyone for me." Yami could hear the tears in Seto's voice and he said "that I will."

Seto was notified that the Jet would be landing within the hour so he had the Ambulance and doctors dispatched right away, and he followed in the limo with Mokie. When they got there they were just taking Joey off the plane on a stretcher and when Seto got a glimpse of him, his heart sank. That wasn't the Joey he remembered, he was so skinny and gaunt looking. Tears filled his eyes and he watched them load the stretcher onto the Ambulance and with sirens blaring they headed towards the Hospital. Seto shook all their hands and then he and Mokie got into the limo and followed he Ambulance.

Ishizu said "we need to be there incase he should wake up and go ballistic on them, which might happen when the binding chant starts to ware off." So they got into the waiting limo and off they went to the hospital too.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Joey was laying in bed and he looked like he was dead. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was so skinny. His face was gaunt and oh, his breathing was so erratic. He had IV's in his arms to help put liquid in him because he was dehydrated and they were also giving him medicine to help his body regulate itself. They had him hooked up to machines that would monitor his heart beats and they even had one to monitor his brain waves. There was a line that had oxygen attached to a mask so that he would be able to breathe better and Seto wanted to scream that the one person that he loved was tormented so.

Seto finally found out where Joey's mom and sister was and he contacted them and told his mom what had happened and she started to cry and then she asked if he could somehow help them come back to Domino so that she could be with her son? Seto told her to be at the airport the next day and there would be two tickets waiting for them. Mary then said "God bless you and please give my baby a kiss for me and tell him that we are praying for him."

Joey had fallen into a catatonic state and as the Doctor explained it to Seto "he has experienced such a terrible trauma and hell if it were me, I think that I'd rather be somewhere else then to be in the same world where he suffered such pain. We can only hope and pray that he will somehow want to come back and if not that we have only one choice, and that is to institutionalize him for the rest of his life." Seto wanted to throw the doctor for telling him the truth, but he'd rather know what to expect then to have anyone lie to him.

Everyday one or two of Joey's friends would come and sit beside his bed and talk to him and tell him stories and they would laugh and even cry when they did. None of them would refuse to come and spend time with him because they want him to recover and come back to them. Ishizu wanted to be able to heal him, but as Shadi had said "he needs to come to terms with that hell he was forced to live through and if he is strong enough to, then he will open his eyes and wake up and want to live. He will need years of therapy to be able to understand what that monster did to him and the other young men and at times he will never find answers and that is when it will test his faith that in time it will all fade away enough for him to live again."

When Mary and Serenity came to the hospital, Seto warned them that Joey's condition wasn't good, but we were all hoping for him to want to come back to reality and live again." As she looked down on the face of her first born, Mary had tears running down her face as she silently asked God to take care of her son and if he would will he please send Joey back to them. Serenity stood with Seto's arm around her and as she walked up to the bed she had hold of his hand and she whispered "big brother, I need you to come home and let me give you a big hug and kiss, so please open your eyes and let me know that you're going to be alright." Seto looked at Mary and they both had tears running down their faces and she smiled at him and said "my son will come home."

Joey continued to remain where he was. He was in a place where he didn't have to think of the horrible things he was forced to do or that was done to him. He never knew that he was safe and with the ones that loved and wanted him to come back to them. Everyday Seto was sitting beside Joey, holding his hand and telling him that he loved him and as tears ran down his face Seto told him that he didn't want to live in this world without him.

Yami, Marik and Bakura had heard what Seto said and it scared the hell out of them and they were going to confront him when he came out of the room, because if Mokuba would of heard what his brother had just said he would be so shaken and heaven only knows what that he might do, if he thought that Seto didn't love him and didn't want to stay with him.

Seto came out of the room and as he walked to the elevator, the Yami's grabbed him and dragged him into a vacant room and then Bakura said "what in the hell is your problem? You really need to make damn sure that your brother isn't around to hear you say that you'd rather leave this world unless Joey comes back to you." Seto started crying and Yami took him into his arms and as Seto cried on Yami's shoulder, he whispered "please tell me what to do? I'm so mixed up and I need all of you to help me." Marik and Bakura walked over and as the three Yami's wrapped their arms around Seto, Marik started saying an old Egyptian Prayer and then Bakura and Yami joined in as they asked "Ra, please wrap your arms around this poor soul and give Joey the strength to want to fight and come back to the ones who love him." Now all they could do was hope that Joey wanted to come back and want to live again.

One night Joey is visited by a shadow from his past, who is it, and will it make a difference or not?

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh nor do I own the song in this chapter.

Chapter Nine

When a person is in a catatonic state, no one knows what really goes on inside their brain. Well inside Joey's poor tortured brain he was fighting the demons that were attempting to take over and if they won then he would be lost forever. What hellish things that happened to Joey would make anyone want to disappear from reality and never come back. As Joey was fighting these demons, he saw another shadow and for some reason it didn't frighten him like some of the others.

In the mist of his poor mind, Joey saw a figure walking towards him and he closed his minds eye from seeing who or what it was and then he heard a familiar voice and as he looked at the figure he saw that it was of his deceased grandma Ginny.

Ginny was there to help her grandson chose life instead of the death he wanted. As she was talking to him, Joey was remembering his past and the funny things that he did and how she was the only one who knew if he was telling the truth or not. Ginny then smiled at him and his mind seemed to get more tranquil and then she said "Joseph William Wheeler, you listen to me and listen good. I know what those evil men did to you and what you were forced to do in order to survive and how you'd rather chose death over life so that you will never have to talk about those events again, but honey the only way to deal with them is to face your demons and reach out to the ones that love you and know that with their love you will be able to put your demons to rest. So get off you lazy butt and open your eyes and ask for help. I promise that when you choose to live it will bring more happiness to your life then laying here wallowing in self pity. So open your eyes Joseph, open your eyes and see who is standing waiting for you."

Serenity, Mary, Seto and Mokie were standing beside his bed and they were holding hands as Mary was saying a prayer and then Serenity said "momma remember when I was scare and couldn't sleep, remember the song that Joey always sang to me to make me feel better, can we sing it to him and maybe it will make him feel better." Mary smiled at her baby girl and realized how grown up she really was and she then said "well you begin and we'll join you."

Serenity began to sing the song and then Mary and to their amazement both Seto and Mokie knew the song and joined in singing too

He's got the whole world in His hands,  
He's got the whole world in His hands,  
He's got the whole world in His hands,  
He's got the whole world in His hands.

He's got my brothers and my sisters in His hands,  
He's got my brothers and my sisters in His hands,  
He's got my brothers and my sisters in His hands,  
He's got the whole world in His hands.

He's got the sun and the rain in His hands,  
He's got the moon and the stars in His hands,  
He's got the wind and the clouds in His hands,  
He's got the whole world in His hands.

He's got the rivers and the mountains in His hands,  
He's got the oceans and the seas in His hands,  
He's got you and he's got me in His hands,  
He's got the whole world in His hands.

He's got everybody here in His hands,  
He's got everybody there in His hands,  
He's got everybody everywhere in His hands,  
He's got the whole world in His hands.

Ginny smiled at Joey and said "hear them singing, well it's for you and if you don't open your eyes and let them know that you are choosing life then I will kick your sorry butt. And remember that I will always love you and you will always be in the loving arms of our Lord."

To everyone's amazement Joey started singing the words of the song and as his voice joined theirs, tears ran down all their faces and they realized that Joey was coming to and as they all held hands and finished the song Joey opened his eyes and whispered "momma, is that you?"

Serenity stopped singing and she said "welcome home big brother."

Mary touched the side of her sons face and she said "Joey I'm so very sorry for all the hell you've had to endure because of that sick bastard of a husband that I married, can you ever forgive me?" Joey whispered "momma, you didn't know how sick he really was and I'm so glad that neither you or sis had to find out. I love you both and then he looked at Seto and he said "I love you." Then he went back to sleep and Mary rang for the Nurse. "Tell the doctors that my son has regained consciousness and is now resting peacefully."

They doctors came running and when they checked his vitals they were both amazed and so happy that he was going to be alright, but he still had a very long road ahead of him but with the loving support from his family and friends he would do just fine. Seto and Mokuba held each other as did Mary and Serenity and they all said a pray thanking God for bringing him back to them.

Seto called Solomon and asked him to "please let the others know that Joey had come back to them and to thank everyone for their prayers and support and that he wouldn't ever be able to repay them for what they did." Solomon had tears running down his face as he hung up the phone and when Yugi saw his grandpa crying he thought of the worse, but when Solomon told him the good news Yugi let out a yell "Joey's alright!" and that made Yami coming running to find out what was going on. When he found out about Joey he contacted Bakura and Marik and "told them and asked them to relate the news to the others."

As Joey slept, he didn't have any more nightmares he only slept with happy thoughts of being with the ones he loved.

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

The young men and Joey all received Medical and Psychological Care. One day a man came into Joey's hospital room and introduced himself and said "my name is Kenneth Nelson and I'm the psychologist assigned to your case." Joey just laid there in bed and stared at the ceiling and said nothing.

Kenneth the said "alright we can do this the easy way or if you want to be a hard ass we can do it the hard way, it's all up to you." That got Joey's attention and he said "what's the difference?"

Kenneth smiled as he explained "alright I've read your case history and it says here that you were forced to perform sexual acts with men and some women and how you've become withdrawn and won't talk to anyone about it, is that right?"

Joey had tears running down his face as he stared at this man who seemed didn't give a damn and he yelled "that's exactly right. I was raped then forced into being a male prostitute and taken away from my home, family, friends and the man that I love and" Joey couldn't continue because he was crying and that's when Kenneth spoke up and said "you probably think that I'm some kind of uncaring bastard, but you're wrong. You see I became a drug addict at a very young age after I was raped by my Uncle. I stole money and things just to get the drugs that I needed and then one day a man offered me money and lots of it if I'd perform a sexual act with him and that's when I became a male prostitute at the age of sixteen. So you see I do know where you're coming from and how damn hard it is to talk about it to anyone, but if you don't talk about it then it will eat you up inside and eventually it will either make you commit suicide or just give up and you'll go insane and be locked up for the rest of your life. It's up to you, I can't tell you what to do."

That was the day that Joey finally admitted to Kenneth and to himself that he did want to live and how scared he was to tell anyone about what happened to him. Kenneth then told him "just start with baby steps and then move on to adult steps and then it won't be so hard talking to anyone about it. I know, you see I had to tell my best friend who eventually became my wife about my past and believe me it was the hardest thing that I ever did, but afterwards it felt like I was re-born again."

Joey had several sessions with Kenneth before he felt he was ready to talk to anyone and he decided to talk to Seto first. Kenneth shook his hand and then he said "you won't regret this move because if this guy loves you he will understand and be always be there for you."

When Seto came to see Joey one day, Joey said "we've got to talk and I hope and pray that after you hear what I have to say that you'll still love me. Joey went on to tell Seto that his father became hooked on drugs and borrowed money from some man and when he wasn't able to pay it back the man has his friends beat him up and then when I came home from school one day, the man decided to take me as payment I was knocked out and then my dad was killed and the man took me to a place where I was told that I would learn to allow men to use me in whatever way they wished and when I refused he had me beaten to show me that was what I would get every time I refused to do was I was told to do. After awhile I just did it and then I started taking drugs to forget all the shit I was put through and then that's what I was doing when you sent them to rescue me. God, Seto I wanted to die so many times but I didn't have the nerve to kill myself." Joey had tears running down his face when he was through and then Seto went to him and held Joey in his arms and they cried tears for what he went through. Seto then whispered "I glad that you told me all of this, but if you told me just so that I would leave you well you can forget it. Joey I love you and there isn't a damn thing that you could say or do to make me hate you."

Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing. Seto still loved him ever after he told him all the disgusting things he did while he was owned by Diablo. Joey wiped the tears from Seto's face and he asked him "would you stay with me while I tell mom about my ordeal?"

Seto wiped the tears from Joey's face and then he kissed him and he told Joey "I'll be right here and I can tell you right now that she'll feel the same way that I feel. Nothing will ever make us turn away from you, Joey we both love you."

The next day while Mary was visiting her son, he told her all about that happened to him and as he was telling her, Mary was crying and sobbing because her baby boy had been forced to do all those terrible things and now he was having to tell her and how it must have been a hard decision to do it. She was so proud of Joey for finally facing his demons and together with Seto they would help him put his demons to rest and make his life joyful again. Ginny was smiling from heaven as she watched her grandson and her daughter crying and loving each other as it should be. She also loved the fact that Seto wasn't leaving but standing beside Joey and would till be there for him always.

The other young men were receiving the care that they needed, but sadly two of them didn't make it. One young man couldn't live with how his life had been so screwed up that he killed himself and the other well his poor mind couldn't comprehend what was going on and had to be institutionalized for the rest of his life. The others were becoming able to talk about all of the shit they had to do and eventually the psychologists hoped that they would be able to join society again. When Seto was notified of all of this he was saddened about the two young men but he was glad that the others were coming around to understand that they had done nothing wrong and that the men involved were the ones who were wrong.

One day while Seto and Joey were talking, Joey asked about the other young men. Seto was uncertain if he should tell him the truth but he knew that Joey had to find out and so he took a chance and when he finally told Joey, Joey cried and cried for all of them especially for Johnny who killed himself and for George who will never be right again. Then Joey asked "Seto could you find out if the others wants to get together or not?" Seto told him "I will call the psychologist in charge and talk to him and he can call and let us if they want to get together or not."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Seto called the shelter in New York and talked to the Psychologist that were treating the young men and asked if "he could talk to them about what Joey had asked and see if they would agree to meet with him." His name is Thomas Rutledge and he told me that "he would speak to all of them and get back to me as soon as possible." I thanked him and told Joey what he said.

Joey as been putting on some weight and looks better. He still has nightmares sometimes and when he does, either his mother or I are with him and we talk to him till he wakes up. Joey has good days and then he has really terrible days and on those days we keep Serenity and Mokuba away because they would be frightened by the way Joey acts. There are days when he will get really down and start talking about how he's no good and that we should stop trying to help him that he isn't worth our efforts and all Mary and I can do is to let him vent his anger and hope that we can make him see how wrong he is. When Joey really gets bad we call Kenneth and he will talk to Joey, it seems that they have a something in common and Kenneth can get him out of his depression by just talking with him. I've never asked Joey what they have in common because I don't feel it is my business.

Mary and Serenity are staying at the Manor till Joey gets better and when we talk "she will tell me things about how if she could she would turn back the clock and when she left she would of taken both of her children instead of her just taking Serenity." I know that there are times when she blames herself for what has happened, but as I have told her before "you couldn't of known what your husband was going to do and how could you of stopped it even if you tried, hell Joey and I were getting close and I never knew that his father was taking drugs Joey never told me." We can only hope and pray that Kenneth can get Joey to really understand that what happened wasn't his fault and by the grace of God he will begin to believe that.

Joey had talked to Kenneth about wanting to go see the other young men and he thought that it might be a good idea. When I got a call from Thomas Rutledge telling me that the young men would really like to talk to Joey, I called Kenneth and said "I know that taking Joey back to New York would be a very bad idea, so why don't I have all the other young men and their psychologist come here to Domino and they can stay at the Manor?" Kenneth thought "that it was a very good idea, I will contact Dr. Rutledge and let him know what you want to do and I will let you know what he says and if he also agrees, then you can get things going."

One day while Serenity was visiting her brother when his dark side started coming out and he yelled at his sister "get the hell out of here before things start getting really bad, and she looked at him and she said "Joey, I love you and want to help you and how can I if everyone keeps me in the dark about what happened to you." Joey then smiled at her in a very sinister way and he started telling her what he went through. As he was telling his sister, Kenneth opened the door and stood there listening and when Joey was through, Kenneth wasn't ready for what his sister said next. With tears running down her face Serenity said "Joey, I love you so and what happened was to you was the worse thing that could happen to anyone, but you have me and mom and Seto that love you and we aren't going anywhere so you can do your best to try to scare me away, but it isn't going to work."

Joey started crying and begging her to forgive him when she ran to him and together they held onto each other and Kenneth knew right then and there that Joey was nearly ready to leave here and go into the real world. With the people who loved him they could handle anything that came their way. Kenneth quietly opened the door and left them to heal each other.

Serenity left after Joey fell asleep and she met Seto and she completely fell apart and as he held her as she cried she told him about what happened and he whispered "you were the best sister any one could ask for because you care what happens to your brother and I'm so proud of how you handled the situation and I know that Joey is going to be a lot better now that he knows that we all love him and are standing beside him know matter what comes down the road." Seto called Roland and asked him to come to the hosptial and take Serenity home. He then kissed her cheek and said "I love you and I'm so glad that I got to know you." Seto walked her to the elevator and waited till Roland got there and then he told them good-bye and as he walked back to Joey's room he had a tear run down his face as he thought how brave she was to confront her brother the way that she did.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Seto walked into Joey's room and stood beside the bed looking down into the face of the one he loved more then life itself and as his tears fell he reached out and brushed Joey's hair out of his eyes and whispered "oh my God, pup you have to get better, I can't live without you." Seto bowed his head and said a silent prayer and as he was praying the door opened and Mary walked in and not wanting to disturb Seto she walked over to the other side of the bed and said her own prayer. When Seto lifted his head he noticed Mary standing there and she smiled and said "you know that the power of prayer is a very powerful thing. Some people don't believe it because they haven't ever let the Lord come into their lives, but I've always told Serenity that God was always around us no matter where we go and all we have to do is invite him in and receive his love and oh, the feeling of complete tranquility that comes over you well it's a feeling that you will want in your life forever."

Seto closed his eyes and then he said "I guess you're right, because the day that Joey went missing well I started praying like my brother Mokie said to and well we found him and all I want now is for him to believe in himself and to know that no matter what I will always love him." Mary went over to stand beside Seto and she put her arm around his waist and she held onto him as he started to cry and she softly said "if we believe then it will happen. We only have to believe."

Joey opened his eyes and he whispered "Seto, Mom I want to come home and I want to live again." They Mary took hold of Joey's hand and held onto Seto's and she began to pray. "Our heavenly father, we ask that you help Joey to understand that what happened wasn't his fault and to give him your strength to face the demons that are trying to take over his mind. He is one of your children so please take his hand and guide him with your love and bring him home to us whole and destroy the demons in his mind and show him the path to take. Please we ask this in your name, Amen.

Then Joey looked at him mom and said "when I was inside my head and afraid to come out, Grandma came to me and told me that if I believed in the power of God's love that I could fight and win. She said that all I had to do was to ask and he would help me. Mommy, Grandma was right. I asked God to help me and I felt his presence and the demons have begun to disappear." Mary reached out and hugged her son and told him "Ginny was right and I knew when you were in trouble she'd somehow find a way to come and help you. Ginny loved you and your sister so and the day she died she told me "I will be watching out for all of you and we will be together someday."

Seto then wiped the tears from his face and he said "I never believed in miracles till the day that my brother almost died and Solomon Motou told me to pray and ask for help, and Mokie got better. An now I just witnessed another miracle, Joey is going to be alright and it's all due to the love that God has for us." Then the three of them cried tears because each of them knew that the demons would never take Joey away from them.

Joey's doctor came into the room then and he gave them a moment of privacy and then he asked Joey "how would you like to go home tomorrow?" Joey squeezed Seto's hand and he said "that's the best news that I've gotten in a very long time."

Mary went over to the doctor and she said "I want to thank you and all of the Nurses and technicians for all the great care that they have given my son. Because of what all of you have done for him he is now able to come home where he belongs." Then she kissed his cheek and he turned red and thanked her and left the room. "I have to call your sister and have her tell the others the good news." Mary said and she left the room. She knew that they wanted to be alone.

Seto lowered the rail and sat down on the bed and looked at Joey who held out his arms and as Seto held him, they both cried healing tears. Joey because now the hell that he had gone through was over and he was with the people that he loved and who loved him. Seto because he was now holding the one person whom meant the world to him other then his brother. Joey was now coming home.

Seto would tell Joey about the other young men coming there to reunite with each other when he was a little bit stronger. He closed his eyes and whispered "God, thank you for hearing our prayers and for bringing Joey home where he belongs.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

When Joey finally got to go home, he went to live at the Manor and after he had been there for a little over a month, he asked Seto a question that threw him, "Joey wanted to know who found him?"

Seto then told Joey the truth and he sat there for a moment and then he said "please ask all of them to come over, I have to thank them." Seto called Ishizu who was so glad that Joey was doing better and when Seto asked her "please ask everyone who helped in bringing Joey home to come over to the Manor, Joey wants to talk to them."

Ishizu talked to all of them and they agreed to go and see Joey, but one thing kind of bothered Yami, would he have to tell Joey about everything? There was a knock on the door and when Mokie opened it he smiled and gave everyone a big hug. "There in the den." Mokie told them.

The door opened and there stood Ishizu, Odeon, Shadi, Marik, Bakura and Yami. Joey stood up and approached them and when he looked Yami in the eye, Joey started shaking and then he collapsed in Yami's arms and said "please forgive me whatever I might have done. I didn't know what the hell I was doing." Yami picked Joey up and carried him to the couch and sat him down and sat beside him and then Yami said "listen to me, you didn't do a damn thing. Before you or that other young man could do a thing you both were put under a binding spell and that put both of you to sleep while Bakura and the rest of us went after Diablo."

Joey then looked at Bakura who bowed his head and then Joey said "if it weren't for all of you I would be dead by now. I have to say that I love all of you and thanks from the bottom of my heart." Bakura walked over and knelt down beside Joey and he said "we did what we'd do for any of our friends. And we are so grateful that you are getting better." That's when Seto stood up and said "in three weeks from today, the other young men have agreed to come and talk to Joey and I want all of you to be here too." Marik then said "we'll be here, you can count on us."

Joey then said to Bakura "do you believe if a person has faith that he can over come any obstacle that stands in his way?" Bakura then said "that is exactly what I believe, but where you believe in God well we believe in Ra and as far as we are all concerned he is the same thing. Just keep you faith and there isn't anything that you can't accomplish." Then Joey gave Bakura a hug and he went around the room and hugged everyone and he even gave Ishizu a kiss. Marik then spoke up and said "why is she so lucky to get a kiss and we don't?" Then to everyone's amazement, Joey went around and kissed each of them. Then the room exploded into laughter and that's when Joey said "it feels good to be able to laugh again.

As he began to settle into living here, Joey wanted to do more things and soon he was strong enough to go for walks with Seto. They began to get closer, but still Joey was a little standoffish and Seto understood and he never pushed him. Seto then told him, "when you're ready for something else all you have to do it tell me and until then, lets get to know each other and just hold hands or we can put our arms around each other."

In the morning the other young men were going to be arriving and they called it an early night. Joey shared a bed with Seto because he was still afraid to be alone. As he laid in Seto's arms he began to feel safe and he closed his eyes and went to sleep. The next morning, Mary came to tell them that breakfast was ready and when Roland let her into the room, they both smiled at what they saw. Laying in bed, Joey's head was the foot of the bed and Seto was hanging onto the side of the bed to keep from falling off. Mary went over and said "Joey, time to wake up now." Joey opened his eyes and there stood him mom and Roland and they were both smiling about something. When he sat up he started laughing and touched Seto's arm and he jumped and fell out of bed with a thud. Getting up Seto saw that they and company and well lets say that he was kind of erect and that embarrassed him and he walked to the bathroom very carefully to take care of his problem. Mary then said "don't be late or no breakfast and she and Roland left. Joey knew what Seto's problem was because he was having the same problem because he thought about Seto. Well now both young men had a problem and they both took care of it and went downstairs to breakfast.

Three hours later the limo pulled up out front and the five young men got out and couldn't believe that they were going to be staying in such a beautiful place. Seto opened the door and welcomed them to his home and as they went inside he asked them to follow him to the den and as he opened the door, there stood Joey and when the young men's eyes met there were tears and hugs. They were all crying for what hell they all had to go through and then they cried for the two young men who didn't make it. Kenneth Nelson and Thomas Rutledge were there too in case any of them might need to talk about things that they really don't understand. Seto and Mary stood at the back of the room and they wiped tears from their faces as they watched the young men talk and cry. "You are doing a great thing letting this happen here in your home." Mary told Seto, then she gave him a big kiss and hugged him.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

Joey introduced Seto to all of the other young men and as Seto shook hands with each of them something seemed to be happening. Seto like Joey was getting a feeling of camaraderie with all of the others. When Joey introduced his mother to them, they didn't know how to take the idea of his mother accepting him even after what happened to him. Jason one of the one men said "I wish you were my mom, because my own family has turned their backs on me because they said that it was my own fault that all of this happened to me." The others agreed with him, also saying that their own families didn't ever want to see them again. This made Mary so irate that she wanted to go kick the shit out of all their families, instead she looked at Joey and he nodded that he agreed, and then she said "how about if I become a foster mother to all of you?"

All of the young men had tears running down their faces when she said that and Peter asked Joey "you don't mind if we share your mom?" Joey smiled and he said "her heart is big enough to love all of us." Then Mary stood up and walked to the center of the room and said "come here and let me give each of you a hug and kiss." Seto was standing by the door when Serenity came in and she heard the conversation and she smiled as she watched her mom give those young men the love that their own families should be giving them. "Momma is the best mom in the world and I'm so proud of her." Seto put his arm around her and he whispered "I'm proud of you too, you have accepted your brother and that means the world to him and to me." Then he gave her a hug and kiss.

Later on the afternoon while they were talking, Mary asked Seto "can we use your backyard to have a bar-be-cue in?" Seto smiled and then he took her hand and they walked to the kitchen and he went over to Greta and asked "do we have enough hamburger meat to cook outside with?" Greta smiled and said "if we don't there's a meat market that delivers." So they made up a list of what they would need and Mary and Greta got busy making potato salad, making the patties to cook and getting everything ready for the cook out. Greta then said "God, bless you for all you are doing for those young men out there. I want to go and wrap my arms around them and never let them go." Mary hugged her and they shared a few tears for what those young men went through.

Seto and Joey were talking to the others when Serenity and Mokuba came into the room. Joey proudly introduced his sister and Seto's brother to them and Mokie asked "if any of them liked video games?" When they all said yes, then Seto helped him bring in all of his games and Roland and Steve(he works with Roland) brought in two more televisions and they all played games and they started laughing and that was music to Kenneth and Thomas's ears. For the first time since their ordeal everyone of the young men forgot and was having fun.

Mary and Greta came to announce that dinner was ready and they all walked outside and everyone had the best time eating and laughing and having a really great time. When dinner was over and they all went back to playing the games, Mary asked "are they going to be staying here tonight, if so where are they going to be sleeping?" Joey then asked "could we all sleep down here? Peter told me that they were all a little afraid to stay apart being this is a strange place." Roland heard that and he told Seto "listen we can get sleeping bags and we can open the Ball Room, there's enough room there." Seto could of kissed him then and he smiled and said "you always have answers don't you?" So that's what they did, they all slept in the Ball Room in sleeping bags and talked the night away.

The next morning after breakfast there was a knock at the door and Roland smiled when he was who it was. He lead them to the den and he knocked on the door and when Joey opened it he smiled and said come in. When the others saw who it was, they had tears in their eyes because they were going to be able to thank all of them for helping to get them to safety. Ishizu, Shadi, Odeon, Marik, Bakura and Yami stood there with tears in their eyes and they saw all of them again. Tears flowed and their was hugs and kisses being given by all in that room. Jason, Peter, Chad, Mike, Steve and Joey were all there because of these people who came to New York and helped in saving them from that monster. They all knew that it was Bakura who put his life on the line when he confronted Diablo and how the others helped in destroying him. Kenneth and Thomas were glad to see that the young men were able to talk about what happened and to see the love in that room and know that each and everyone of them were healing.

Joey asked if everyone would take hands because he wanted to say a prayer that his grandma taught him and it was that prayer that gave him the strength to start to heal. As they all took hands, Joey began and they all joined him:

The Lord is my shepherd I shall not want

He maketh me lay down in green pastures, he leadth me beside the still waters

He restoreth my soul; he leadeth me in the path of righteousness for his name sake

Yes, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil; for thou art with me, thy rod and thy staff comfort me

Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointed with oil, my cup runneth over

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever.

Everyone said the prayer with Joey and when they were done, they all felt the tranquility come over them like a warm blanket. They all had tears in their eyes and Jason said "Joey, your grandma sounds like she was a very special lady." Joey looked at him mom and as he wiped the tears from his face he said "she's my guardian angel and she is watching over all of us now."

Then they all went to bed and for the first time in a very long time none of them had bad dreams.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

Today everyone is out by the pool having fun and as Serenity watched them laughing and having a good time she decided that somehow she was going to help them and so she went and asked "Mokie if he'd help her" and he said "sure what did you have in mind?" Serenity told him about wanting to find someone to help each of the young men once they got back to New York, but who could they ask?"

Mokie thought and then he said "lets go and check out the internet and see what we can find." As he check out different sights one caught his eye and when Serenity read the article she started jumping up and down "that's the perfect thing, we need to go talk to mom." Mokie didn't let it bother him that she said "mom" but it did. When they found Mary they showed her the article and she hugged them and gave them each a kiss and that's when Mokie asked "what do I call you, Mrs. Wheeler sounds weird to me." Mary smiled and she said "why don't you just call me mom." Tears filled his eyes and he said "you don't mind?" Serenity then smiled at him and she told him "she's always acting like everyone's mom and why not call her that." So from that day on Mokie called Mary mom.

Mary showed the article to both psychologists and asked "their opinion about it?" Both Kenneth and Thomas smiled at Mary and asked her "how'd you come up with this?" Mary smiled and said "two little birds told me, then she laughed at their expressions and she said my daughter an my new son found the article because they wanted to do something for the young men when they went home. You see both of my children wanted them to be as happy as they are and to have someone love them again."

Kenneth then said "well we'd like to thank your kids personally if we could." Serenity and Mokuba went to see the psychologists and when Kenneth and Thomas thanked them for having such big hearts both Serenity and Mokie turned red and they said "thanks." So both Kenneth and Thomas started called around the area where the shelter was and they found three places where the young men could do what the article stated, now they had to call and tell the Administrator of the places what each young man had been through and to see if there would someone there that wouldn't shun the men, and at each place they were told "bring them over we have people here who would love to talk to them and hell they have enough love to go around."

That night at dinner, they were told that Serenity and Mokuba had something to tell all of them. So both Serenity and Mokie stood up beside Mary and Serenity then said "today Mokie and I came up with an idea and everyone thinks that it's a good one so here's what we had in mind." Mokie then unfolded a piece of paper and he then read "Adopt a Grandparent" then he read the article and when he was through tears were flowing out of everyone's eyes and both Joey and Seto were so damn proud of them.

Kenneth and Thomas then stood up and said "we have found three places that all of you can go to and spend the day talking to some of the senior citizens and together all of you could find a new friend to who knows what that could lead to." Jason then stood up and said "how can we ever repay you two for this?" All of the young men stood up and they seconded Jason. Serenity and Mokie just said "be happy and love yourselves as we have come to love you and your life will blossom and you will never be sad or angry again."

Joey then said "come here you two and when Serenity and Mokuba walked over to Joey he grabbed him in a bear hug an then he said "I am so proud of both of you, you have grown into two very loving and caring people that I will forever love." Seto then stood up and said "I have a toast, here to tomorrows full of love and happiness and with the love of God up above and our friends and family here on earth you will all have lives full of happiness and your cup will runneth over." Everyone held their glasses up and said "we all agree and believe in tomorrow being the first day of the rest of our lives."

Jason, Chad, Mike, Steve and Peter went over to Serenity and Mokuba and Steve said "we are making the two of you our brother and sister if that's alright with you both?"

Serenity and Mokuba said "we'd be proud to have all of you our brothers" and then they gave each young man a big hug and kiss. Mary went over and wrapped her arms around all of them and said "God has given me so many very special children and from this day forth I will give them them all the love I can and then she kissed each and every one of them. Greta stood looking at the scene and as she wiped her eyes she announced "dinner is ready, and can I ask one thing from all of you? Can I call all of you my grandchildren?"

So now each young man finally got the family that loved and wanted them and they were so happy. They couldn't believe that there were people like these people who would accept them even after learning what happened to them. There were all blessed with God's love and their new found families love and warmth. They all ate dinner and joked and laughed and as they looked upon all the faces sitting at that table they each gave thanks to God for bringing them home.

Please R&R...

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

Two days before the young men had to go home, Greta was out in the vegetable garden when she heard someone crying and when she went to see who it was she found Peter. She softly said his name and he tried to wipe away his tears, but when Greta opened her arms he went to her and as she held him he said "I don't want to go back to New York, there's nothing for me there and I'm afraid that it will happen again." Greta held him till he stopped crying and then she said "go inside and wash your face while I go have a talk with Seto." After Peter went inside, Greta was more determined that he wasn't going to return to that horrible place.

Seto was in his Office when his secretary told him that Greta was there to see him. Seto was kind of afraid that something had happened at they Manor and said to show her in. Greta had worked for Seto for seven years, since she was thirty, when she closed the door he had seen that she had been crying and he asked "what's wrong?"

We've known each other long enough now and I want to do something but I feel I must have your approval to do it. I want to see about adopting Peter and making him my son." God, today I found him crying and begging not to be sent back to New York and I can't allow him to go. He needs someone that he can count on to be there when he cries out at night or to give him praise when he does something right and I'm just that person." Seto smiled at her, boy was she that person. Seto then stood and went around and took her into his arms and he said "let me see what I can do, go back home and I'll be home early tonight and let you know what I found out." Greta gave him a hug and kissed his cheek wiped her face and went back to the Manor.

Seto called his Attorney and asked him "a friend of mine would love to adopt one of the young men that were staying at his home. Please let me know what you find out." George called Seto back and the news he had kind of burst Greta's bubble. Your friend has to be married and earning over thirty thousand a year, have a nice home with a bedroom for the young man." Seto thanked him and sat there wondering what he was going to tell Greta when it hit him and he called and asked if Steve ( the one that worked for him) would please come and talk to him about something?"

When Steve got there he was told to go on in and when he closed the door and stood there Seto asked "I don't mean to get into your personal life, but please answer me do you really like Greta enough to marry her?" Steve turned red and he said "yes I do but what is this all about?" When Seto was done telling him, Steve said "I'll go talk to her and see what we can do to make sure that the young man stays here."

Mary was walking pass the living room when she heard Jason get angry with Peter and as she listened to what they were talking about tears ran down her face and she knew right then and there that none of them would ever leave Domino even if she had to adopt them herself!" Roland came round the corner and heard what they were saying and when Mary looked at him he put his arm around her and then he asked her "what would you say if I asked you to marry me? I've fallen in love with you and if we were married we could adopt at least two of them and then find someone else to adopt the others and then they all could stay here and never fear of going back there ever again." Mary smiled up at Roland and she said "that's the most romantic proposal that I've ever heard and I accept." Then they went to have a talk with Joey and Serenity who both thought that what they were going to do was the most unshelfish thing anyone could do.

Steve went back to the Manor and went to talk to Greta and when she heard what he had to say well lets just say that she nearly jumped up and down and she too accepted his proposal too. When Mokie and Serenity overheard what was happening they were so happy and then Serenity thought for a minute and then she said "what if Shadi and Ishizu were to adopt one of them, then they all would have homes here and all the love that they would ever need?" "Mokie then said "lets go call them and ask."

Mary and Roland, Greta and Steve, Ishizu and Shadi all went to talk to Kenneth and Thomas and when they told them what they wanted to do, well both of the psychologists were overjoyed to hear that the young men would be living with people that would give them the love and understanding that they desperately needed. Kenneth then said "we need to call all of them together and let them know what all of you would like to do and see if they want to live here."

Jason, Steve, Chad, Mike and Peter were all a little scared as to why they were being asked to come for a meeting. "What if they want us all to go home now?" Chad asked. As they went inside the den and closed the door and stood there looking like little lost children, Kenneth said "what would all of you say if we were to tell you that these people want to adopt you and have all of you stay here in Domino forever?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, Nor do I own the song in this chapter.

Chapter Seventeen

Jason and the others just stood there not believing what they had just heard. Why would any of this good people want to adopt any of us we are nothing but garbage that our own families threw out. Mike spoke up and asked "why, why would any of you want to have us around. We're nothing but." Before he could say another word, Mary was across the room and she stood facing them and she said "listen to me and listen good! All of you and that includes my own son are good boys who had a terrible and vile thing happen to each of you, but that doesn't mean that you're no good. I've come, no we all have come to know each and everyone of you and there isn't a damn thing that any of you could say that would make us stop loving all of you, so what do you say do you want to stay here in Domino and be our sons or not?"

Greta then opened her arms and Peter ran to her and he said through his tears "I want more then anything to be your son." Steve went over to them and he embrace the woman he was going to marry and his new son and he whispered "you will be our son and no one can ever say anything different."

The door opened and in walked Shadi and Ishizu and she walked over to Mary and she said "we want to adopt one of this precious young men if we can." Mary's eyes filled with tears and she hugged them and before she could say a thing Chad walked over to Ishizu and he said "could I be your son?" Shadi the put his arm around Chad and he told him "you will forever be our son. Then Shadi went over to Steve and he asked him, please let us adopt you too and together we will be a strong family?"

Mary then went over to Jason and Mike and she said "will you both be our sons." She then looked up at Roland and he smiled at her and held out his hands to both Jason and Mike and said "we would love to have you as our sons, what do you say?" Jason then looked at Mary and asked "what about Joey and Serenity, what will they say?"

The door opened and in walked Seto, Joey, Mokie and Serenity and Serenity went over to her mom and she said "look I just got two more brothers, isn't that great." Joey then held out his hand and shook both Jason and Mike's hands and said "welcome to the family." Kenneth and Thomas stood there with tears running down their faces and Thomas whispered "well it looks like we're out of job." Kenneth then replied "but it's a great feeling knowing that we did help them along their journey from where they all first began to the end and their new beginnings."

Two day's later at the Justice of the Peace, Mary and Roland, Greta and Steve got married and then Seto called his Attorney and asked him to set up a meeting with a Judge about the adoption of the five young men." As he stood watching everyone celebrate, Seto walked over to Joey and put his arms around him and kissed Joey and Mary and her new husband smiled. "We might be having another Wedding soon an you and I will be getting three more sons." All of the three couples hoped that soon they would be signing the papers saying that they were the parents of their new sons. But there was going to be a glitch in their plans, they would have to contact the parents of all of them and have their parents sign their parental rights to Roland, Mary, Steve, Greta, Shadi and Ishizu and until then well they still stayed at the Manor and called them their parents anyways.

One day while Mary was listening to some of her favorite musicals on the CD player, she had an audience and didn't even know it. She had on the earphones and as she sang the songs, Jason and the others smiled at her performance. When she started singing the words to one of the songs, it made them all get teary eyed as they listened to what the words said. This is the song that she was singing, it was The Impossible Dream for Man from LaMancha.

To dream ... the impossible dream ...  
To fight ... the unbeatable foe ...  
To bear ... with unbearable sorrow ...  
To run ... where the brave dare not go ...  
To right ... the unrightable wrong ...  
To love ... pure and chaste from afar ...  
To try ... when your arms are too weary ...  
To reach ... the unreachable star ...

This is my quest, to follow that star ...  
No matter how hopeless, no matter how far ...  
To fight for the right, without question or pause ...  
To be willing to march into Hell, for a Heavenly cause ...

And I know if I'll only be true, to this glorious quest,  
That my heart will lie will lie peaceful and calm,  
when I'm laid to my rest ...  
And the world will be better for this:  
That one man, scorned and covered with scars,  
Still strove, with his last ounce of courage,  
To reach ... the unreachable star ...

When she was done, she turned around and there stood all of them with tears running down their faces and Peter said "that's the most beautiful song that I've ever heard. The words seem to be saying what we are all feeling right now.

Mary took off the earphones and went to them and she held them in her arms and she said "you know that each of you are reaching out and when all of this is over each and everyone of you will be able to reach that star."

Serenity came running into the room and she was really excited as she said "come quick Seto got word from the Judge and he's smiling and laughing and oh, momma I think that it has got to be about our new brothers."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eighteen

Inside the Judges Chamber:

When Judge Thorton received the documents turning over parental rights to the Court, he was pleased until he read some of the comments from the parents and he nearly blew his top. How in the hell can they say those terrible things about their own son when they were forced into that hellish world?" Then the Judge certified each document and then he called the Attorney for Kaiba Corp and informed him that now they young men could be adopted by the couples.

Serenity had been walking pass the living room when the call came in and when Seto heard what his Attorney had to say he got really excited and was laughing and carrying on like a little kid. He saw Serenity and asked "her to go get her mom and tell her that he wanted to talk to her."

Mary then told all of the young men to follow her and she asked her daughter to go get Greta and tell both Steve and Roland that Seto had some news for them. When Mary and the others got to the living room, Joey and Seto were laughing and crying at the same time and when they saw Mary and the others, Seto stood up and said "you are all legally free to be adopted if that's what all of you want."

Jason then turned to Mary and said "well it looks like you're stuck with us now mom." That's when everyone in that room started crying tears of happiness because now their journey had really come to an end and they were going to be starting a whole new future with families that want and will love them no matter what might come their way.

Mary asked "when do we go see the Judge?" Seto smiled and said "in two days were are all suppose to be in the Court Room where he will ask each questions like, do each of you want to be adopted by this couple, and if you all say yes then he will make it legal." Greta stood there with her arm around Peter and then she said "I think it's time for a real big celebration, do all of you?"

Everyone yelled "yes we do" and then Greta then said "well lets get busy, we have a lot of things to do before we can eat." Everyone started laughing and then they all stopped and Jason said "I can't believe that we are finally going to be part of a family that wants us, it's like a dream and if it is I hope that I never wake up." That's when Chad pinched him and when Jason yelled "ouch, that hurt!" Chad started to laugh and then he said "nope you're not dreaming and neither are we, we've finally found our pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

Today everyone is dressed up and standing in the Court Room of Judge Thorton and as he enters the room and sits down behind his big desk, he says "is everyone who is involved in the adoptions present?" When they all said at one "yes, we're all here your honor."

Then the Judge said "will Chad Owens and Steve Miller please stand up, and will the couple who are adopting Mr. Owens and Mr. Miller stand too. Please state your name and the reason that you want to adopt this young man."

"My name is Shadi Obed, and this is my wife Ishizu and we want to adopt his young men because we want to give then the loving home that they deserve. When we first met them we couldn't believe that because of the horrible things that happened to them that their own families would throw them out. Your Honor, I would be proud to call these two young me my sons and I know that my wife feels the same way. Ishizu stood up and with tears running down her face she said "they are my sons and I will love them till the day that I die, so please your Honor let us adopt them and take them both to their new home and new lives."

The Judge then said "will Peter Jenkins please stand up and will the couple who wants to adopt him stand and state your names and the reason for adopting him.

Steve then stood and said "your Honor my name is Steve O'Brien and along with my wife Greta, we want to adopt Peter and bring him into our home and give him the love that he deserves. We already think of him as our son and with your blessing today he really will be." Greta stood and she said "your Honor, my name is Greta O'Brien and I'm the wife Steve and as he said Peter has become our son the day we met him, and today my heart is beating with love for this precious young man and for all the young men here in this room."

Then the Judge said will Jason Williams and Mike Walker please stand and the couple who wants to adopt these young men stand too."

Roland stood and said "your honor my name is Roland Phillips and with my wife Mary and our two other children Joseph and Serenity we want to welcome both Jason and Mike into our home and our lives. When my wife and myself first met them as along with the others we were torn apart because when they told us that their parents and families threw them out like garbage well it broke our hearts. All of these young men are so precious in everyway. As my wife has told them over and over again that they are children of the Lord and that he loves them and nothing can break that love and we feel the same way." Mary stood up and said "your Honor, my own son was one of these young men who lived that hellish life and I couldn't turn my back on him any more then I could turn away from these young men. Please let us take our sons home and shower them with all the love and devotion that they each deserve."

By the time Mary was through the Judge and everyone else in that Court Room were near tears, and then the Judge said "it is my honor and privilege to say that today each and everyone of you are now part of these loving families and all I can say is God bless each and everyone of you here today who want to take these young me into your homes and love them. Then he banged his gavel and said this adoption proceeding is now over. May God bless each and everyone of you."

Then the Court Room erupted and everyone started cheering and yelling and Peter then said "let's go home mom and dad."

Please R&R..

Chapter Nineteen Coming Up...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nineteen

Judge Thorton beat his gavel and said "order in this Court Room. Now we have one more thing to do before any of you can be adopted. Would each of the young men who are being adopted step up here (he pointed to a line in front of his desk) and would the couples who want to adopt the young men stand behind them. Now, I want to ask each young man one question, Peter do you want to become the adopted son of Steve and Greta O'Brien?" Peter told the Judge "yes your Honor I would." Then from this day forth you will be known as Peter David O'Brien.

Then the Judge asked "do you Chad and Steve want to become the adopted sons of Shadi and Ishizu Obed?" Chad and Steven said "yes we would your Honor." Then from this day forth you will be Chad Thomas Obed, and you will be Steve Joseph Obed.

And finally the Judge asked "Jason and Mike do you want to become the adopted sons of Roland and Mary Phillips?" Both Jason and Mike said "we sure would your Honor." Then from this day forth you will be known as Jason William Phillips and you will be known as Mike Charles Phillips.

Then Judge Thorton banged his gavel three times and he said "by the power of this Court I rule that the Adoption of these young men is final and let no one try to break them up or so help me I will make them so sorry! Court is adjourned! Good luck to everyone."

At the Manor, Seto, Joey, Mokie and Serenity and the staff were decorating the outside of the Manor with a huge banner that said:

WELCOME TO THE NEWEST MEMBERS OF OUR EXTENDED FAMILY!!!!!!!

Everyone was waiting outside as the limo pulled up out front and when everyone got out the young men's eyes filled with tears, they were really and forever a part of a loving family. On the steps were Seto, Joey, Serenity, Mokuba, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik Duke, Tristan, Tea and Mai. They all cheered and welcomed everyone home. When they went inside there were more surprises awaiting for them.

There in the Ball Room it was decorated for a celebration and all the staff was there to welcome them home. As they all sat down, Seto and Joey stood up and said "we are both so damn proud that we have more members of this family." Serenity and Mokie stood up and they said "it's going to be so much fun having so many brothers. This made everyone get teary eyed. Jason and the others stood up and as Jason raised his glass he said "we want to give thanks not only to God up above, but to each and everyone of you who gave us the love and understanding that we so desperately needed, none of us every thought that anyone would ever want any of us because we were damaged and then to have this lovely woman come and say that she wanted to be out foster mom, well all I can say is God blessed the day that you were born."

Then everyone stood and held hands said "God bless everyone in this room and keep us all in your loving arms forever."

It's been three weeks since the adoption and all of the young men have begun to get settled in with their new families and one day while Peter was helping Greta in the garden he said "could I call you mom and Steve dad?" Greta dropped what she had in her hands and she turned to her son and said "that would make us do happy."

Each young man asked his parents the same question and they got the same answer "we'd love for you to call us that." When Jason an Mike wanted to know, they asked Mary "what will Serenity and Joey say?" Mary smiled and she said "why don't we find out?" She called out to her daughter and asked her "go find your brother and both of you please come here." When Joey and Serenity got there, Mary asked "would either of you mind if Jason and Mike call me mom?" Serenity smiled and walked over to her two new brothers and she said "as long as I can call you my big brothers like I do with Joey then I don't mind." Joey had tears in his eyes as he told them "she's your mom now, so why not." All of them hugged each other and tears fell down their faces because they were all so happy.

One thing that worried both Seto and Joey was whether Jason, Mike or any of the other young men would accept them being together. Seto asked Joey to marry him out in the garden one moonlit evening and Joey said "you know that I love you and I want to marry you and we can be together forever." Roland and Mary were so happy for them, but when Joey asked them "how will the others react when they find out that we're you know gay?" From behind them came "why don't you just ask us?"

Joey turned around and there stood his brothers and when Mike approached them, he said "Joey, we've known for a long time about you and Seto, but you know what none of us give and damn as long as both of you are happy then so are we." Seto put his arm around Joey and held out his hand and said "let me shake the hands of my new brother-in-laws." Joey then gave his two brothers a hug and said "it's so wonderful to finally really be happy and to be able to say "thank God that I'm finally home."

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty Coming Up...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty

Jason and the others settled down in their new lives and they were so thankful for having their families and friends around them. They all completed High School and were going to College which they never expect doing when they were controlled by Diablo and they did the best they could do and they all proved to themselves that they could be happy and they thanked God everyday for their families love.

Seto and Joey became engaged and after three months they were married at the Manor with all their families and friends in attendance and finally Joey was where he was meant to be, in the arms of the man who loved him. All the young men who first came to Domino broken and beaten down have now completed their journey that they never ever thought they would ever see. Now they are living with parents that love them and they have their families and friends beside them too.

THE END……

A/N: I want to give special thanks to dragonlady222 and TheFemalePharaoh for being two of the people who always read and review my stories. I also want to thank skoolgurl, seto'swifey for reading and reviewing this story.. Thanks again to all of you for being out there.


End file.
